


Never Getting Older

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was Cranberries' song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Never Getting Older

The demon just wears the face of the person. The person you knew is gone. It's the first lecture Giles gives them.

It didn't feel like it. It looked like Jesse. Talked just like him too. Maybe a tiny bit cooler, but still. And he murdered him.

Two weeks later Cordelia corners him. “I heard that Jesse ran away.”

He tries to leave before she can make some cutting remark.

“He wouldn't want you to sink further into loserdom because of it. He was your best friend.”

He can't explain it, but she's made him feel a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday Community. Prompt was Cranberries' song titles.


End file.
